gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Peep Microwave Disaster
Peep Microwave Disaster is a short film created by Daneboe to celebrate Easter. It was released on April 9th, 2009. It is another installment in his food videos. Synopsis Dane Boe decides to try a video science experiment for his fans by putting a Peep candy into a modified microwave. Unfortunately, the experiment goes horribly awry, giving birth to a 700-ft tall peep monster! Plot Dane Boe introduces himself and his video's topic. Transcript (The video starts with Daneboe in the kitchen) Daneboe: (to the audience) Hey guys! It's Daneboe here! First of all, Happy Easter! Now, I know I usually don't get in front of the camera to do my videos, but this time, I wanted to do something a little bit different. So to celebrate Easter, we're going to put a Peep in a microwave! But, not just any microwave. (Points to microwave behind him) See this microwave right here? We've converted it from 1,000-watt microwave to a 100,000-watt microwave! Now, I haven't tried putting one of these (peeps) in here yet, so I have no idea what's going to happen. You're going to find out the same time I do. So let's go check it out! (We cut to Daneboe putting the Peep in the microwave. The title card at the bottom advises viewers to not try it at home) Daneboe: So, we've got a cute, little Peep on a plate. Not going to be cute for too much longer... (He starts the microwave) Daneboe: (Not seeing what's happening to the Peep) Oh, crap, I can't see anything! Better turn the light off. (The moment Daneboe turns the light off, the microwave explodes!) Daneboe: (Shocked) AAA!! Oh! (Coughs) Oh my god!! (The smoke alarm goes off, and the kitchen is on fire. Suddenly a huge yellow beast is seen in crawling through the doorway, growling) Daneboe: (Now Terrified) What the hell is that?! Oh, I'm outta here!! (He unlocks the door and runs out of the apartment) Daneboe: (horrified, partially crying) What the hell is that?!?!?! OH MY GOD!!! (We can see the unknown yellow monster destroy the apartment through the door) Daneboe: (As he's running away) AAAAHHH!!!! RUN!!!! (As a whimpering Daneboe is running away, you can hear smashing and giant foot stomps in the background) Daneboe: (Seeing the monster break its way of the apartment) It's growling!! What is that?!?! (Daneboe runs down the stairs, and begins making his way toward the parking lot) Daneboe: Oh my god!! I hate Easter!!! (The monster smashes through the roof, revealing it's full body. The monster is a giant Peep Candy. It begins to destroy the apartment building) Peep: RAAAAARRR!!! Daneboe: (still running) OH NO!!! IT'S GIGANTIC!!!! (Daneboe starts to cry, as the monster begins destroying the apartments) Daneboe: (sobbing) RUN!!! OH MY GOD!! (The Peep smashes down all the apartments) Peep: RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Daneboe: (Screaming) WAAAAHHH!!!! (Cars and debris are toppled everywhere) (The monster charges right at Daneboe) Daneboe: (screaming shrilly) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!!!!!! (The video cuts to static) (A title card appears, saying Happy Easter to the viewers. The Peep's roar can be heard in the background) (Video Ends) Category:Gagfilms Wiki Category:Videos